The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to software development, installation, and management.
Management software for monitoring information technology (IT) infrastructure, such as routers, servers, applications, etc., utilizes a variety of probes for measuring and reporting metrics for analytics. For example, probes can be utilized monitor hardware usage, software performance, network performance, etc. Components in the infrastructure can be instrumented with probe program code that executes on the component to perform the desired monitoring services. Probes can be configured through a user interface (UI) that allows for modification of probe settings, such as measurements to be taken, reporting interval, etc.